Hiding The Salami
by Rshani Wanderer
Summary: In times of turmoil, hope and passion come through in simple moments. Unexpected reunions bring back feelings that were thought to be long lost as well as the possibility of a second chance.


The horrified screams of villagers was a familiar sound to Naruto as he made his way down the streets, his massive monster cock sprawled out in the wagon in front of him. The sight was not abnormal and many had grown accustomed to the veiny log, but the familiarity did nothing to dull their disgust. It wasn't necessarily the image that upset most, but the fact that it was too large to properly fit inside of the wagon and spilled out of the sides, knocking over people and stalls, and squishing small children as Naruto sauntered through the village, seemingly unaware of the distress caused by his monster cock on wheels.

As he neared the outskirts of the village, he sadly realized he would have to abandon his wagon in order to be able to maneuver through the forest like a true shinobi. However, once he was in the security of the trees, his monster cock dragging behind him, Naruto felt the all too familiar chakra of Sasuke. His cock throbbed at the sensation of being so close to him and Naruto hefted the beast onto his shoulder as he ran through the familiar forest to where his old partner awaited him.

Naruto entered a clearing and found Sasuke sprawled out on the ground, legs razzling and dazzling to full capacity. The fox furry stopped suddenly at the sight, his monster cock flying forward and smashing into the ground, leaving a crater beside Sasuke. The snake sex toy leapt into the air, narrowly missing the pink, fleshy menace.

"What are you doing here, Narutard," he growled, his gaping asshole sinking beneath him as he landed, straddling Naruto's monster cock.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sausage Gay," he snapped, reeling in his monster cock, preparing to whack the small emo so hard he would land in the sand village.

"Don't pretend it's not for _**THIS**_ ," Sasuke screeched, turning backwards and lifting his manskirt up, his stretched and bleached asshole shining as soon as the sunlight hit it.

"W-What's that?" Naruto stuttered, confused as to why his monster cock began increasing in size and thumping on the ground, creating small tremors that jiggled Sasuke's party hole.

Instead of replying, the queer boy grabbed fistfuls of wrinkled ass and pulled them up like a cape and swaddled himself in the stretchy flesh, perfectly revealing his anus the size of the Dimmadone, property of Doug Dimmadone, owner of the Dimsdale Dimmadone.

"But that doesn't seem very straight, Sasuke," the furry squeaked, trying to repress the memories that flooded him. Sasuke using his monster cock as a slide. Playing ring around the rosie until his cock twisted up like a pretzel. Tying it in a loop around the highest tree branch so that it could provide shade for the smaller boy.

"There's a reason my name rhymes with gay," was his only response as he began to sway back and forth, his party hole glistening with sweat, anticipation, and revenge.

Suddenly overcome with pure passion and instincts, Naruto ran backwards, then hurled himself forward like a train full speed ahead.

"Choo choo, mother fucker," Naruto whispered as he jousted his monster cock into his dudebro's bang hole.

His poop chute puckered on instinct after the monster cock entered him, and he gagged as it came out of his mouth. He stretched his hands forward and massaged the tip as he reverse deep throated Naruto.

They continued until Naruto finally blew his ginormous load, filling the entire contents of Sasuke's stomach. After he pulled out, his monster cock returning to its previous size, Sasuke gagged as shinboi semen poured out of his mouth and even his eyes oozed man yogurt. The cummies dripped out of his ears and he waited for it to finish draining before attempting to speak.

"D-Daddyto," he finally gasped, collapsing on the ground as his pulsating anus

half-assedly attempted to recover, but it was in vein.

"Nobody has ever been able to handle my monster cock without immediately splitting in half. How did you survive?" he questioned as he wrapped his monster cock around him like a bathrobe.

"Orochimaru taught me well," he replied, still ringing Naruto's salty surprise out of his hair.

"I guess the snake… taught you how to properly handle a trouser snake," he chuckled, but as soon as he uttered it, Sasuke was on top of him, shoving his monster cock down his own throat until he began to swallow it in act of autocannibalism. Naruto began to gag until he finally passed out and Sasuke knew he had won… until next time, that is.


End file.
